


Unintended

by frantic65



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: Jack Twist meets Ennis Del Mar with unintended consequences.





	

_Unintended_  
You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended.   
You could be the one I'll always love.   
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions.   
You could be the one I'll always love.  
~Unintended by Muse~ 

I knew from the moment I set eyes on him that he was something special. It sounds trite and cliché, but it’s the God’s honest truth. 

I had left my miserable life in Lightning Flat behind on a beautiful early summer day, ribs still aching from the parting shot my old man had gotten in as I bent over to pick up my threadbare duffle bag. Apparently, I had a lot of fucking nerve heading out to the middle of nowhere again for a seasonal job that actually paid cold hard cash, rather than staying home on our poverty stricken ranch working for free for his ungrateful ass. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if I knew he’d leave me alone as long as I put in a fair day’s work, but that’s not how John Twist’s twisted mind operated; not by a long shot. I knew as well as I knew the sun was gonna rise in the east and set in the west, that I would never be able to satisfy him. He was a mean, unhappy bastard, and apparently, his goal in life was to make me as miserable as he was, or I’d die from his trying. 

So, I kissed my Momma good-bye, and hitched my way into town. I picked up the piece-of-shit truck I’d secretly paid for with my blood, sweat, and tears from last summer’s gig, and had had the good sense to keep hidden from my Daddy, and headed off to face my destiny. 

When I got into Signal, the truck was on the verge of overheating yet again. I would have been there two hours earlier if I hadn’t had to keep stopping to add water to my leaking radiator. I cursed as I saw someone was leaning against the employment trailer already. I would be spitting mad if this cunt truck of mine cost me a job and a summer of freedom. Son-of-a-bitch! 

That’s when I got a good look at the cowboy who’d beat me to the employment line, and that was it for me. Now, don’t get the wrong idea about me. I weren’t queer. I liked girls all right; even got hot and heavy with a few behind the bleachers in high school. Truth was, I liked my fair share of guys too. Never did more than swap a few stares and rub off a few times while watching from the locker room, but I figured I was most likely an equal opportunity lover, and what was the harm in that?

So that was the day I met Ennis Del Mar, and made his acquaintance over a few dozen beers at the only bar Signal had to offer. 

I told him about my adventures on the mountain last year, only exaggerating slightly when it came to the number of sheep lost in that freak storm. I couldn’t help it; he was the first person in a very long time that actually seemed to listen to what I had to say. I rewarded him by telling him some extra special tall tales.

When he finally got loose enough to talk, after about twelve beers and three hours of patience on my part, I almost told him to stop. The boy had a bigger tale of woe than I could have ever dreamed up, and in the short amount of time I’d been with him, I knew it to be nothing but the sad truth. Now, I had no love for my Daddy, but at least he’d done his best in keeping a roof over our heads. And, well, to be honest, I couldn’t even imagine what my life would be like if I’d been cut adrift at such a young age as Ennis. 

I might as well get used to the fact that I was gonna be spending the summer alone on Brokeback Mountain, with one fucked up, albeit fine looking boy.

We settled into a comfortable routine straightaway, but the boss’s rule about me staying up with the fucking sheep with no fucking campfire, freezing my balls off each night, was just plain crazy, and I let Ennis know about it every chance I got. 

He was real nice about it, and eventually we swapped jobs, never my intention, but how the hell could I say no after bitching about it constantly for two goddamn weeks? My real goal was to make it so both of us shared the much cleaner, cozier tent at the lower camp. 

Together--as in at very close quarters. 

Because I’ll be brutally honest; I was head over heels about that boy in no time flat. He was shy at first, and I really had to pull out all the stops to get him to mumble more than six or seven words at a time to me. I quickly discovered I had more luck on nights I broke out the whiskey, but let me tell you, he could hold his liquor damn good for such a skinny guy. Must have been something in them Irish genes of his.

It was real lonely for us up there, and I could see that he was coming to look forward to spending evenings next to the fire with me. But, damn if he didn’t use that shitty wristwatch the boss tossed him that first day to keep track of when he needed to head on back up to the stupid, smelly sheep.

He must have never had a watch of his own, because he kept it closer to him then a grizzly keeps her cubs. I tried on more than one occasion to swipe it, in the hope that losing track of the time would encourage him to keep me company longer, but I never did get my sticky fingers on that quality timepiece, and so I resorted to more desperate type measures.

After one particularly trying day, when a peek at his fine package as he washed up in plain sight that morning had been my sole highlight, I knew I had reached my jacking off limit. That boy was mighty well hung for as scrawny as he was, and all I could think of as I stroked off in the tent later that afternoon with my fingers up my ass, was the wild ride his magnificent cock was going to give me. I moaned and groaned, calling out his name as I shot one hell of a load thinking of him, but it was no longer enough; I needed the real deal.

When he came down the mountain for dinner later that night, I made sure everything was just perfect. I started him off with a few shots of whiskey, something we usually held off on until after we ate, but I told him our evening meal was running a little late, so we should imbibe in a cocktail or two while we were waiting. 

By the time dinner rolled around, we were both feeling no pain, and I revealed the secret weapon I’d been saving for our dessert. 

Since I had taken over picking up supplies, I had managed to bribe our weekly delivery boy into providing me with a little homegrown weed mixed in with our usual legal tobacco products. I had no idea if Ennis had ever smoked a joint before, but he surely took to it like a natural, and if it was his virgin toke, then his execution was fucking flawless.

At any rate, in no time at all, I had convinced him to sit so close to me our knees knocked together, nudging his shoulder teasingly when it was his turn to take a hit, gentling him to my touch like you would a skittish horse. 

I caught him glancing my way as the evening wore on, customary shyness fading as the whiskey and weed worked their expected magic, and before long I found myself staring deeply into his amber eyes more than once as the campfire’s flames seemed to kindle something dark and primal hiding in his shadowed gaze. 

My chest tightened and I had to bite back a moan as his fingers brushed against mine as he claimed the last toke for himself, eyes squinting as he held the smoke within his lungs before blowing it gently into my face, his expression a strange mix of challenge and acceptance. 

“Getting late, Jack.” He lay back spread-eagled before the fire, stretching and yawning as my eyes hungrily devoured the lean muscles and tempting bulges that defined his strong young body.

“Mmmm.” He groaned somewhat dramatically before thrusting his hand out to me. “Need to get back to them sheep. Give me a hand, bud. I’m a little bit drunk, I think.” 

I grasped his wrist and pulled, misjudging the amount of muscle needed in my own drunken and drug-addled state, losing my footing and winding up flat on my back, with Ennis’s face pressed into my happy-to-see-him dick. 

I instinctively grabbed hold of the back of his neck, fingers twirling through his hair, palms pressing his face closer to my groin, a quiet moan escaping my lips as the heat of his breath caressed my cock through my jeans. 

He struggled briefly to free himself from my hold, and I allowed him to pull back far enough to lock eyes with him. I figured he’d either pound me into the dirt in the next few seconds, or brush it aside as though it never happened.

I held my breath while he made up his mind. 

 

He suddenly pushed his face close to mine, and I shut my eyes as the scent of the whiskey on his breath, and the pure strong musk of his skin slammed full throttle into every single one of my senses.

I felt his hands roughly grab me by the scruff of my neck, and I laughed in relief as his body covered mine, pressing me back into the cool mountain dirt, stubbled chin burrowing into my neck, dry lips moving restlessly against my skin, as his mouth slowly found its way to mine. 

I panted lightly as his lips hovered over my mine, and I moaned loudly when I felt his teeth catch my lower lip and nibble hungrily. His tongue slid across the edge of my teeth, and I chased it with my own, my breath hitching as he suddenly thrust his way deep inside my mouth. I heard a soft clicking sound as our teeth collided, and a tremor passed through my body at the touch of his palm on my denim-covered cock. 

I bucked wildly against his hand, grunting as he stroked me through the rough material. He made short work of loosening my jeans, and I bit my tongue to hold back a shout as his fingers cupped my balls, rolling them firmly before gripping the smooth skin of my cock, pausing at the tip to slide his thumb through the moisture that had collected there. 

He pulled his hand free, and together we struggled to open my jeans and slide them down my hips far enough that my cock bobbed eagerly against my stomach, hard and leaking and more than ready for his rough and calloused caresses. 

I groaned in disappointment when I felt his weight disappear for a moment, but when I opened my eyes, I could only lick my lips hungrily as I saw him leaning over me, jeans off, balls hanging heavily behind his stiff dick. His eyes narrowed as he watched my tongue dart in and out, both from nerves and desire. 

He smacked my ass cheeks lightly and urged me to roll over. I scrambled onto my hands and knees, ass in the air, no mistaking that I was begging to be fucked. 

He pushed my shirt up, and slid his hands around to my stomach, grazing my cock teasingly with his knuckles, before moving up to gently pull and twist my nipples. I felt an electric charge shoot right from my nipples to my balls, and I moved back restlessly trying to line his cock up with my ass. 

He stopped me with a steadying hand on the small of my back. I looked back at him and caught his eyes as he reached behind and scooped up a small amount of cooking lard. I watched him grease his fine dick, strong fingers stroking the length, before he placed his slickened fingers on either side of my hole, pulling it slowly open, before slipping one digit from each hand inside.

I lowered my head and moaned as his fingers pushed their way inside. I lost track after the initial two, but judging by how full my ass was feeling, he must have added at least two more as he massaged and widened my hole. 

I cursed as the stretch began to border on pain, but relaxed as I felt his chapped lips move gently across my spine and moaned again when one of his knuckles brushed against a spot that sent a jolt of pure energy from my ass to my balls. 

I whispered for him to touch me there once more, but harder this time, and he obliged, rubbing his face along my shoulders as though marking me, the scratch of his stubble making me shiver and shake.

“Fuck me!” I pleaded, my senses quickly moving to overload, my hand moving even faster to start stroking my neglected cock. 

He grunted in reply, removing his fingers and sliding the head of his cock into their place. I yelled in surprise as I realized a cock felt very different from fingers, and I felt him still, giving me time to adjust to the added girth of his dick.

Time stood still as I slowly relaxed my muscles, turning my focus from the discomfort of the stretch to the possibility of the unexpected pleasure I had felt when his fingers had pressed against something inside of me. 

His breathing was ragged, but he was patient, the heat from his cock quickly becoming a welcome and comforting touch within me. I felt as though a lifetime of emptiness was finally on the verge of being filled by this quiet boy. He shifted restlessly, and as I focused on letting him in deeper, inviting him to touch the very core of my being, he slid in that last blissful inch. 

“Move!” I pleaded, and as he slowly pulled out of me his cock dragged past the spot that I craved him to stroke, and I clenched my muscles, and told him, “Right there, Ennis, touch me there again!” 

I clawed against the hard ground with one hand, my other still playing with my own leaking cock, smoothing the wetness over the head, jerking unevenly as Ennis began to thrust with a rhythm I quickly learned to match. 

I clenched my ass muscles again, feeling a tingle of power run through my body when it caused Ennis to groan deeply from his chest, and falter briefly in his rhythm. He gripped my hips tightly, and I prayed for bruises, some proof of my journey tonight from boy to man.

He began to peg that spot within on every thrust now, and I felt as though we were melting together, being forged into one solid piece of matter, never to be separated again. I felt my pulse pounding loudly in my ears, and my full balls ache as my spunk got ready to explode from my throbbing dick.

I felt him press into me fiercely one last time, his panting breath coming closer to my ear as he bit down on the tender skin of my neck. I yelped, and hot streams of come poured into my hand, as he filled my ass with his own load of seed. 

He collapsed heavily on my back, but I locked my elbow and held us up, refusing to let him dismount until his cock was spent and flaccid inside me. I reached behind me and smiled, my fingers sliding through his spunk as it leaked from my still slightly stretched asshole. 

He rolled onto his back, and I chuckled to myself as he struggled to catch his breath, proud that he appeared to have been affected, at least physically, as much as I had. I moved in closer to him, letting my hands travel the length of his sweaty, lean-muscled torso appreciatively. It was something I planned to do frequently until the end of the summer and beyond.


End file.
